This grant request proposes to expand the operation of a Diabetes Research and Training Center at Washington University School of Medicine. Seven specific objectives of the proposal are: (1) to continue an Administrative Core to coordinate, integrate and provide guidance in the conduct of ongoing diabetes research and to develop and establish new programs in diabetes research (2) to continue to operate five biomedical research cores in Clinical Research and Diabetes Registry, Radioimmunoassay, Pathobiology, Tissue Culture and Mass Spectrometry (3) to organize two new biomedical research cores in molecular biology and human pancreatic islet isolation (4) to continue a Pilot and Feasibility Program (5) to continue a Training and Information Transfer Component (6) to continue a training program for diabetes related research and (7) to continue to provide a liaison with local, regional and national agencies and organizations working in diabetes. The present application seeks a substantial increase in the funding level of this DRTC. This request is based on the expanded use of the established Biomedical Research Cores by a rapidly growing number of established or recently recruited diabetes investigators, as well as the tremendous investments made by the Washington University School of Medicine in expanded physical facilities for the development of new areas of diabetes research. Additional funding is also required to increase the effectiveness of a rapidly developing Training and Information Transfer Component which has succeeded in attracting behavioral scientists and other established researchers new to diabetes research into the DRTC.